Ai sa Bastet
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Everyone who know of the Mai race know of the Uniter, but not everyone knows of the Ai sa Bastet or the Daughter of Bastet. The Ai sa Bastet of our story, Caterina Leora King, has to deal with protecting her sister Chloe the Uniter from The Order. Not only that, but she has found out that she is the mate of one Alek Petrov who she happens to hate. What will she do?
1. Prologue

**Ai sa Bastet** **Prologue**

 **Hello my lovelies, here is one of the new stories that I was talking about in a previous author's note. I have nothing else to say but to say that I hope you like it.**

 **"Bastet is a rarity. The Goddess of the moon and of the sun. She represents the duality in all women, docile yet aggressive, nurturing yet ferocious."**

 **-Ophelia _Catwoman 2004_**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

For as long as people can remember, they have been fascinated with Ancient Egypt. Could it be because of the beautiful pyramids that remain standing till this day? Could it be the evidence of the Ancient Egyptians having technology that was ahead of their times? Perhaps it is the mystery that surrounds the daily life of these people. We may know many things about the Ancient Egyptians, but there are just as many things that we don't know about them. One of these mysteries was the existence of the Mai race. They are said to be the the descendants of the cat goddess Bastet. They were neither god nor mortal, but demigods. The role of the Mai was to protect all of Egypt and its Pharaoh. Over time their positions in society grew and they began taking roles in government as well as the Egyptian army. Because of the Mai Pride structure, it made separating Mai into these factions easier. At the very top of the totem pole of power stood the King and Queen who were the mated pair alpha felines who made sure the Pride was happy and well cared for. The three betas and their mates came next who were the peacekeepers of the Pride and the right hands of the King and Queen. Next came the Lead Hunter and Lead Warrior. The Lead Hunter was always a lioness who organized hunting parties to feed the Pride while the Lead Warrior could be either a lion or a lioness who organized the warriors and led them into battle. Then came the pregnant and nursing lionesses. After that came the Trainees who learned to become either a hunter, a warrior, or a healer. The cubs were at the very bottom who ranged from infancy to eleven years of age. There were two other factions that hold the respect from all the others. The first is the Elders who advise the King and Queen should they need it. The other is the Healers who took care of all of the Pride's wounds and ailments. Due to their fluidity and order amongst their ranks, the Mai were looked upon and treated as gods. That is, until one of their own fell in love with the eldest daughter of Remesses III. The Mai thought nothing of it and welcomed her as one of their own. The Pharaoh on the other hand forbade the union. Feeling rejected, both the lion and the princess eloped. That was the worst course of action to take for the couple were captured and the lion was sentenced to death. The Mai were outraged at the audacity of the Pharaoh to turn on them and murder one of their own. While they suffered through their grief and pain, they killed the distraught princess then made an attempt at the Pharaoh himself. Ultimately the Mai failed in their task which marked them as outcasts and traitors. Around this time, an organization called The Order emerged to hunt and kill Mai until they were forced out of Egypt into Syria and Turkey. This allowed the Mai to survive and to regrow their population. To ensure that the Mai did not fall in love with any other humans, Bastet did three things to help her children. One would be that if a Mai were to have intimate contact with a human, the human would perish. Another is that each Mai would now have a zamil, a destined mate if you will. The pairs could be of a lion and lioness, a lioness and a lioness, and a lion and a lion. The last things Bastet did was give her people a savior called the Uniter. The Uniter would be the one to save the Mai race from The Order. To ensure the safety of the Uniter, Bastet appointed her daughter, the Ai sa Bastet, as their personal protector. Like the typical Mai, these two have superior strength, cat-like agility, accelerated healing, heightened senses, night vision, excellent coordination, and retractable claws. Unlike the typical Mai, they both ha an empathetic ability that allowed them to feel what other people can feel and the wonderful gift of nine lives. But because the Ai sa Bastet is the direct daughter of the goddess Bastet, she had a few abilities that is unique only to her. She can alter her hair and eye color and turn into a pure white Egyptian Mau. Every three generations, or sixty-six years, a new Ai sa Bastet is born to take the place of the old. They bean training at the age of five, having received the awakening when they were born, and would normally end at the age of fifteen. The Ai sa Bastet of this generation is me, Caterina Leora King.

* * *

My story began with my foster parents being killed by The Order. Sometime during the chaos that ensued my parents had entrusted me to Jonathan King who then took me home to his wife Meredith and his one year old adopted daughter Chloe. Even though all of my new family was white while I had a nutmeg skin tone, they still welcomed me with open arms. I really felt like I belonged until my Mai abilities began to get out of hand. With no one to help me go through it, I felt so alone. I felt like I was a freak. But that all changed when I met out neighbor Velma Douglas and her wife/zamil Verona. It turned out that Velma was the Ai sa Bastet before me. She saw my abilities and swept me under her wing at once. I learned what I could do was normal and found out exactly what I was. Just like Velma before me, I began my training at the age of five. One aspect of my training was physical. We worked on building up my strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes. We also worked on stealth, hand to hand combat, and weaponry. Another aspect of my training was my Ai sa Bastet abilities. I learned how to control my sharp Mai senses, my claws, my empathy, my physical altering, my ability to change into a cat, and the casting of spells. Because I was to be a bodyguard, I learned a wide variety of spells from combat to healing and some miscellaneous ones. The last part of my training was intellectual. I learned foreign languages, math, history, science, and literature so that I could be moved up a grade to be with my older sister Chloe.

On my fifteenth birthday, I was deemed ready to graduate from my training. As a gift to celebrate V and Verny gave me an outfit. I was so excited that I threw off the top of the box to see what was inside only to have my face fall when I saw it. Just to let you in on an inside joke between the three of us plus mys sister and our two friends...

When the _Catwoman_ movie came out when I was eight, my sister Chloe, our friends Paul and Amy, plus V and Verny all watched it all together. As soon as Halle Berry came out in her Catwoman suit, all head turned towards me. I only raised a brow at them.

"What?"

"You look just like Halle Berry," Chloe gaped at me in awe.

"I don't see it," I said after staring at the screen.

"You look like a younger version of Halle Berry," Verny supplied.

"Still don't see it."

"This is your movie now," Amy declared proudly.

"That's right Cat," V agreed with a smirk. "From now on, one of your nicknames is Patience."

Everyone laughed while I was less than pleased with the nickname. Now back to the gift. What lay in the box was a exact replica of Catwoman's final outfit.

"Really V? An exact replica of Catwoman's outfit?"

"It's not an exact replica," Verny denied.

"We had to let out your top and rear of your pants," V added nonchalantly. "You have a bigger chest and ass the Halle does."

I grew concerned and curious at V's words. How in the hell did she know that? I could understand me, but to know for Halle Berry? Could you really look anything up on the internet?

"Right."

"While you have the time, you should pay the Queen a visit," Verny reminded me.

"Preferably tonight after Mery and Chlo fall asleep," V told me.

With a nod I closed the box back up and waited for night fall.

That night once Mom and Chloe went to sleep, I placed a sleeping spell on them that would life with the light of the sun in the morning. My long and curly dark chocolate hair was pinned up and away from my face so that I could put on black cat eye makeup and some red lipstick. From there I put the black leather bra bustier with the two black leather buckle straps that connected to the low rise black leather pants that had decorative rips on the bottom of my buttcheeks, my thighs, and my knees. Next came black peeptoe stilettos along with black leather sleeves that went up to the middle of my upper arm with a cuff down to my elbow and whose ends came to the middle of my hands where the zipper was three quarters of the way zipped. Black leather gloves with slits for my claws to extend adorned my hands and as a final touch the black mask was put on which hid my hair from view all the way down to my nose. Just the feeling I got from wearing the outfit was enough to make my golden cat eyes glow. Alright Leora, let's get this show on the road. Without further ado, I slipped out of the house through my bedroom window to easily scale up to the roof. Let's see, what was her address again? 103 Dillard wasn't it? If I'm not mistaken, that has to be an apartment complex. And it's apartment 1803 if I remember correctly which means they're on the eighteenth floor. Ooh what a challenge, I smirked happily. With that thought I launched myself off of my roof to race across the roof tops on my hands and feet like a cat. While I ran, the exhilarating feeling of freedom and power flowed through my veins and skin along with the wind. I can't wait until Chloe joins me in running through the city. In less than fifteen minutes I was on the roof across from the apartment building that only came up to the fifteenth floor. To get over I backed up then sailed across the gap to reach the complex. Okay so the next row is the 03 apartments so that means I have three more floors to go. As quickly and gracefully as I was able I flipped and jumped from balcony to balcony until I reached my destination and peered into the apartment from the balcony through the slightly ajar sliding ? They left the door wide open? Anyone could overhear them. And that's just what I did. I slipped in through the door to sit on the couch and crossed my legs leisurely.

"I'll have to leave again to look for more Mai stragglers," an older woman said to who I recognized to be Jasmine Diaz and Alek Petrov from school. Well, I never took them to be Mai. But then again, Alek's athleticism made sense now.

"Looks like I picked a good time then," I piped up, a smirk rising when I saw them all jump. Three sets of green cat eyes flashed to me with claws drawn and threatening hisses passing through bared teeth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the older woman, who I guessed to be Valentina Diaz, challenged me as her Queenly aura filled the room. A frown marred my lips instead of my previous smirk while my own golden eyes flashed at the challenge.

"I am Leora, the Ai sa Bastet of this generation. I am here to officially announce myself personally to the Queen of the San Francisco Pride."

A gasp left Jasmine's mouth when her eyes changed back to their normal brown while Valentina paled when her eyes changed back to dark brown. Alek on the other hand looked at me with mild interest when his changed back to dark brown.

"Forgive me Lady Leora," Valentina uttered at once. "Is there anything I could offer you? Something to eat? Something to drink?"

"Cream or milk would be lovely Queen Valentina."

Jasmine was quick to fetch the dairy drink while Alek still stared at me. What is with him?

"Can I help you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. A smirk was his only answer as his eyes raked over my form. Oh my god. Seriously? I knew he was arrogant and believed himself to be a lady killer, but his is insane.

"Maybe."

"I'm flattered," I remarked sarcastically with an eyeroll. "But I'm not interested Pretty Boy."

He frowned at my dismissal like he couldn't understand why I turned him down. Hmm, maybe that took him down a few pegs.

"What of your quest for the Uniter?" Valentina pried hopefully when Jasmine handed me my cream.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said with a wink before I took a sip of the delicious, addictive white dairy beverage. "As for the Uniter, I have found her but she has not awakened yet. Per my duty I am keeping a close eye on her. However, she has not been raised by Mai parents. To rectify this, my predecessor and I have told the Uniter out history through what she believes to be stories."

"Splendid!" Valentina cheered softly while clapping her hands together. "What is her name?"

Before dishing out Chloe's name, I rose to my feet gracefully and sat my drink on the coffee table before me.

"Hold onto that question for me. I need to make sure we cannot be overheard. We don't know **who** could be listening to our conversation.."

Valentina seemed to take the hint so she nodded her head slightly.

"Valentina, would you get the balcony door for me?"

She was quick to follow my indirect order and shut the door. Once the door was shut, I shut my eyes and called forth my golden magic to my fingertips. Because I was not using a wand, hieroglyphs, or a verbal spell, I needed immense concentration to carry out my magic. To help guide my magic, I kept the idea of the whole apartment being soundproof along with no door or window being able to be opened as I waved my fingers around. I detected no bugs inside the apartment so I finished up quickly then sat back down on the couch and crossed my legs again. Oh jeez, I forgot how draining that was.

"There we go," I sighed in relief to the bewildered and shocked faces of the Mai around me. "Now no one will be able to hear our conversation aside from us."

"What was that?" Jasmine asked.

"Magic," I answered easily. "Surely someone in the Pride knows how to perform such feats."

"I'm afraid not Lady Leora," Valentina admitted. "The concept of wielding magic has been regarded as legends for some time."

"We'll have to remedy that," I mused to myself thoughtfully. "But back to your question. The Uniter is Chloe King."

"You mean the boring blonde who hangs out with the weird shortie and the geek?" Alek wondered out loud in shock, his eyebrows raised. A growl left my lips at his insult of my sister and our friends before I launched myself at him. All he could do was widen his eyes before I was upon him, tackling him to the ground. My knees pinned his arms to his sides as my claws were but inches from his throat. The two lionesses in the room grew uneasy at my authoritative aura that rolled off of my aggressively while the lion under me trembled with fear. Good.

"Don't you **dare** insult them in my presence," I threatened lowly while I flexed my claws. "Do you understand lion?"

"Yeas," he choked out through his fear.

"Good," I chirped happily as I pulled my claws from him and rose to my feet. "Is there anything else we need to discuss Queen Valentina?"

"No, Lady Leora. Just bring the Uniter to me when she awakens."

"Can do. Would you like for me to keep up the wards?"

"It would be appreciated."

"Got it. _Ciao_ (Bye)," I threw over my shoulder, opening the sliding door to the balcony.

"Wait!" Jasmine called after me when I perched on the balcony edge. "We're on the eighteenth floor. How did you get here from the balcony?"

"Hmm, I wonder?" I smirked while standing up then let myself fall backwards off the edge. Cries of worry left the balcony as all three of the Mai I left behind raced to the edge to peer over. My smirk never wavered as I expertly caught myself on a railing. I flipped once around the railing then landed in a crouch before I stood and strutted away.

"Did she really just do that?" Alek asked in awe from behind me.

"That is the Ai sa Bastet," Valentina murmured to herself in prideful admiration. I think I made a _meraviglioso_ (marvelous) first impression, I smirked to myself on the way back home.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well, there we go lovelies! Hope you like the story so far! I have another story that I am going to put up and I am working on a new chapter of my Kamigami no Asobi fic and my Kuroshitsuji fic. I have nothing else to say except that if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to review or pm me. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ai sa Bastet Ch. 1**

 **Here we are lovelies! Another chapter to Ai sa Bastet! I have some more chapters written up on paper, but I wanted to update some of my older fanfics before I continued on with this one. Though I am happy to see that I have three reviews for this story! I am always so happy to know that people like my stories! While I may write them because they are fun, the are for you to read and enjoy. Okay, so let's get on with the magic that every one of my lovelies know.**

 **TSCXHG: Why thank you for your input. I do plan on writing more for this fic so there is no need to worry. I would also like to welcome you to my family of lovelies for putting in a review. I hope to hear more from you in future chapters.**

 **Guest(s): Here you go guys. Another chapter.**

 **Now that that is over, let's get on to the quote.**

 **"You are Patience. And you are Catwoman. Accept it, child. You've spent a lifetime caged. By accepting who you are - all of who you are... you can be free. And freedom is power."**

 **-Ophelia Catwoman 2004**

 _Different Languagae_

 **Everything looks like it's in order so I will get started on the chapter.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Summer flew by without incident and school started up again with Chloe, Amy, Paul, and I becoming sophomores. The first few weeks of school passed quickly with the four of us forming a rhythm. I also caught Jasmine and Alek staring at Chloe yet also searching the area around her for someone else. Probably trying to look for my alter ego Leora, I smirked inwardly. Before I knew it, the day before Chloe's sixteenth birthday arrived with much apprehension and excitement. That morning I flashed through my morning routine then dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans, a cream off the shoulder sweater, and a pair of dark brown high heeled boots. As always my curly thigh length dark brown hair was plaited into a messy braid. The final touches I had was a swipe of cake batter lip gloss, a spritz of Pour Femme perfume, and my green turtle shell TMNT backpack. Before you ask, yes, I am a fifteen year old girl who happens to love TMNT. Once I was ready, I skipped to Chloe's room which was on the right of the staircase, versus mine on the left, along with Mom's/ Without making a sound I snuck into her room where she lay coverless on her queen size bed. The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the room was Chloe's scent. While she still had the sunshine and daisies, she now sported a sandalwood like musk mixed in that marked her as Mai. An excited squeal left me when I realized this.

"Chloe," I called out gently to her so that she would wake in a gentle way. She twitched a bit before hazy blue eyes looked up at me.

"Hmm?" she sounded as she stretched lazily.

"It's time to get up Chlo. Mom already has the chocolate chip pan-,"

There was no hesitation in how she jumped up from her bed, grabbed her clothes, then dashed into her adjoining bathroom to get ready.

"Cakes made up."

I sighed and rolled my eyes good naturedly before I left her room for the kitchen where I could hear Mom cooking breakfast.

" _Mamma di mattina_ (Morning Mom)," I greeted her in Italian as I slid into my seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Cat," she returned, used to my slips into my favorite language.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Could you get the milk and juice from the fridge?"

"Roger dodger."

I easily slipped from my seat to pad over to the fridge so that I could fill Chloe's and my milk and juice glasses.

"Is Chloe up?"

"Yep. As soon as I mentioned chocolate chip pancakes, she was out of bed faster than you can say Quidditch."

We both shared a chuckle to Chloe's excitement and my Harry Potter reference.

"What'd I miss?" Chloe asked as she settled into her seat at the table.

"We were just talking about your excitement for pancakes," Mom teased while she sat out our breakfast.

"Haha," Chloe remarked playfully while rolling her eyes. And like that Chloe and I dug into our food while Mom sipped her coffee.

"So girls," she began. "Anything new?"

"I got a B+ on my Geometry test," Chloe piped up. "Thank god Chloe helped me study."

"I got an A+," I added.

"And that slutty girl that everyone thought was gonna get pregnant," Chloe continued on.

"Yeah," Mom prompted from around her coffee mug.

"She did," I finished/

"Oh no," Mom sympathized instantly.

"And no, not once did a cute boy look my way and say 'Hey Chloe'."

"What about Alek Cat?" Mom asked me which had me bristling in anger.

" _Mamma_ (Mom)-,"

"Right. What about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?"

"He is a total jerk and thinks he is the best thing in the world," I grumbled. "There is no way anything in happening between us."

"But he looked like he had such a crush on you," Mom protested.

"Probably because I am the only girl in our school, apart from Chloe, who ignores him," I snorted/ By then chloe and I had finished our breakfast so we rinsed our dishes then sat them in the dishwasher.

"Say hi to Amy and Paul for me," Mom called after us as I grabbed the keys to my silver 2009 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R from the bowl by the kitchen door. It had been like pulling teeth to get Mom to let me have the gift from V and Verny, but in the end she relented. From then on the silver motorcycle has been affectionately dubbed my baby.

"How did you know we were," Chloe floundered confused until Mom cut her off.

"This is why I'm in charge," Mom retorted playfully.

"Hex us."

"I love you too."

"Implied," Chloe and I returned as we left the house. As soon as I reached my baby parked in the driveway, I tossed Chloe her plum colored helmet then slid on without one. I was so glad we weren't required to wear them because wearing one felt so confining to me. Right after I had started the engine, I could feel Chloe wrap her arms around my waist.

"Hold on tight," I prompted before we shot off like a rocket to the park where we were meeting Amy and Paul.

* * *

"Hey Chloe! Hey Cat!" Amy enthusiastically greeted us as we walked over the where she and Paul were waiting by the water. Paul already had lit a candle on a muffin to act as Chloe's cake.

"Hey guys," Chloe and I replied while we settled on the bench with Amy.

"Hurry," Paul told Chloe once she sat down. "Make a wish."

I rolled my eyes as the goofy Paul while Chloe appeared deep in thought over her wish. Even though I was saying this, I knew I myself was a goof and a dork. Paul was my go to guy when I fangirled over things like Marvel and superheroes. I can't count how many times the both of us had gotten excited and practically camped outside the movie theatre when new Marvel movies came out.

"My hand is on fire," Paul joked, bringing me out of my memories to see that chloe had yet to blow out the candle. "And now it's covered in spit. This one's definitely yours."

We all shared a laugh at this while Paul handed Chloe her muffin then passed Amy and I ours.

"Happy Pre-Birthday," Amy cheered excitedly/ "I can't believe tomorrow is your big one six."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled a bit sheepishly.

"That just means I'm the youngest again," I sighed playfully.

"You're a year younger than us," Amy laughed. "Of course you're going to be the youngest."

"That's besides the point," I pouted which threw everyone through a new round of laughter.

"What did you wish for?" Paul questioned, turning the conversation back to Chloe.

"No, you can't tell," AMy protested at once before smacking Paul on the arm/ "She can't tell."

A small giggle escaped at my friends' banter. It was times like this that I truly felt like Caterina King instead of Leora.

"Really, it wasn't," Chloe began to protest only to cut herself off. "I just want things to be different."

Be careful what you wish for Chlo. I thought sadly. Once things change, they can never be the same again.

"So you mean you want more than two friends?" Amy asked.

"Amy, not about you. I'd kind of like to be kissed for once in my life."

This was enough to raise a red flag in my head. I'll have to keep a close eye on her so that she doesn't kiss any humans.

"Hey, you've been kissed," Paul objected.

"We were seven," Chloe pointed out.

"And clearly so traumatized by the experience that it has taken her nearly ten years to want to do it again," Amy teased.

"Just so you know, I've made a few adjustments to my technique since then."

All us girls laughed at Paul's insistence while Chloe climbed up onto the back of the bench to walk across it with ease.

"I wanna take a risk," She told us. "You know, do something….special. Be noticed. I mean, maybe I'm just tired of being a good girl."

Oh Chloe, you say that now.

"Um, how are you doing that?" Paul questioned my sister's perfect balance.

"I don't know. It's easy," she brushed off as she jumped down. "I mean it sounds lame when I say it, but I don't know…"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul climbing onto the back of the bench. He is definitely not a Mai so he is going to fall flat on his back, I thought offhandedly.

"I wanna do something dangerous. Different. Just not be me for a while."

"How about a club," I offered with a mischievous twinkle in my eye.

"That sounds like a perfect idea," Chloe cheered at once as Paul fell on his back. See? Didn't I tell you?

"That...is so **not** easy," he gasped out, earning an eyeroll from me and a laugh from the others.

"Are you sure it's not 'cause you have poor balance?" I bantered lightheartedly while easily pulling him to his feet.

"Oh, ha ha Cat," Paul retorted playfully with a weak shove. "So, about this club…"

"Don't worry guys," I assured them. "I know the perfect one."

"How do you-," Amy began but I cut her off.

"Not important. So, are you guys in?"

* * *

Later that night found all four of us outside The Pulse where there was a long line to the entrance. Paul, Amy, and Chloe kept close to their usual outfits while I donned a little backless and sleeveless black dress whose front crossed over my breasts leaving the valley between them and the top of my stomach bare and whose hem ended at mid thigh with a slit on the right side. As for my hair, I swept it up into a messy side bun versus my braid. The final touches were black smokey cat eye makeup, red lipstick, strappy black stilettos, and a splash of my Pour Femme perfume. Most of you are probably wondering how I had such a dress right? Well, the only answer I have for you is V. She said that my wardrobe needed to have everything for any type of situation. It's a good thing Mom never saw any of the clothes V bought me or else she would have had a fit.

"Wow Cat," Paul commented when he saw me while Amy was slack jawed. Chloe already went through this when we met outside the house by my baby.

"There is no way we're getting in," Amy fussed after she recovered from her shock.

"That is what you have me for," I smirked, my eyes flashing gold in excitement. "Follow me."

Without any other words, I sauntered up to the entrance where a tall, buff, and handsome Mai bouncer by the name of Adrian stood.

"Hey Drin," I purred to him while I placed my hands on his chest.

"Hi Leora," he grinned, his hands coming to rest on my bare back when his eyes flashed cat green.

"Do you think you could let me and my friends in?"

"Sure. Get a drink from Will and I'll be inside in a few. My shift ends in five minutes."

"Good," I smirked. "For a second there I thought I wasn't going to have a dance partner."

With a nip to his jaw I spun from his grasp and ushered my people inside. I even threw in a hip sway as I walked to mess with Adrian. Man, I got to love V. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met one of my best friends.

"Where did that come from?" Amy gasped in awe.

"Yeah," Chloe grinned. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Relax you two," I scoffed softly. " We're at a club. Have fun. And Paul, let the girls talk to you first."

Amy and Paul split from the group while Chloe and I headed over to the bar.

"Hey Leora," a slim and trim black haired man with a spider bite piercing on his lip greeted me when I sat down.

"Hey Will. Can I get the usual?"

"Sure thing babe. Cream, straight up."

"Oh, and a coke for my sister," I added, gesturing to Chloe beside me. In seconds a glass was handed over while I drained my cream in one go.

"So Leora," Will began with his green cat eyes showing. "Who's the new Mai? She can't really be your sister, can she?"

By now Chloe was heading to the dance floor with a human named Xavier.

"My adopted sister," I told him. "She just awakened today."

"Ah," he smiled brightly. "Then consider all of her drinks frre tonight."

"Thanks Will."

"Ready to dance Leora?" came Adrien's voice from beside me.

"Sure am," I smiled while turning around and hopping down from my seat. AS we headed out to the dance floor, I heard Marilyn Manson's "Sweet Dreams" came on. Oooh, now this is some music to dance to. A smirk appeared on Adrian's face as I put my back to his front and began to dance to the beat of the music. Before I knew it my arms came up behind me and wrapped around Adrian's strong neck. In response, his big hands came to rest on my hips. Throughout the song, his hands glided up and down from my hips to my outer thighs, but I kept rapt attention on Chloe with the human.

* * *

Hours later Chloe and the boy called it quits so I left Adrian with a kiss to his cheek and a promise to text so that I could trail after them.

"You my young friend, are wild," Xavier told her.

"No one's ever said that about my before," Chloe confessed.

"I find that hard to believe. You know, uh, my brother's place in just a few blocks.."

Oh hell no, I thought as sirens and alarms went off in my head.

"Sorry, but we have to get going," I butted in, much to Chloe's surprise.

"Could you maybe call me sometime?" the boy tried again. I made to open my mouth but the scent of an Order member distracted me. Shit! If my senses were correct, they were only a block or two away. Fuck me. I didn't even have my catwoman suit and I had to get Chloe home. Who knew if reinforcements were only a call or shout away. When I pulled myself out from my internal panicking, I began to pull Chloe away from the human. We had to get home as in right now. While I was focused on the escape route, Chloe managed to pull away from me to run back and kiss the damn human. Oh fuck all kinds of duck. I hurriedly forced her to follow me to my baby without letting my grip falter for even a second. I pushed her on first with her helmet on, then slid on behind her. It took some time to shake off the Order member, but I eventually did and pulled into our driveway. A sigh of relief almost threatened to turn me into a limp bag of bones when we entered the protective barrier of our home.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well there you have it my lovelies. A new chapter. So far we have had a close call with an Order member and two new faces. Though I want to see who can guess Adrian's and Cat's relationship correctly. Anywho, if you have any questions, comments or concerns about the story or any of the characters, feel free to leave a review or to shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ai sa Bastet Ch. 2**

 **Here's another chapter of Ai sa Bastet and it's literally been ten minutes since I post the last chapter so there is no magic in this chapter. Now, on with the quote.**

 **""I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.**

 **Maybe we're from the same star."**

 **― Emery Allen**

 **Now then, on with the new chapter.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I dressed in a pink and white sundress with a white cardigan over top that ended right under my breasts and whose sleeves ended under my elbow. White knit knee socks were donnes along with a pair of light brown high heeled boots and a white knit scarf around my neck. My hair went into its messy braid with a white beret, my TMNT backpack was pulled onto my back, and my favorite Pour Femme perfume was spritzed on that deemed me ready for the day. Mom had to leave early for work so Chloe and I ate in record time before I drove us to school. I was still in a funk over my inability to stop Chloe from lissing the human, so naturally, I was in a bad mood. I even held true to the frustration until lunch after three periods.

"Amy," Chloe called out to the shorter, dark haired girl as we caught up with her coming out of her classroom.

"Hey Chloe, Cat," she greeted us nervously. My eyes narrowed suspiciously at her behavior. What is up with her? Is she hiding something? Does it have something to do with why she left the club early?

"I can't believe you just left us there," Chloe scolded lightly. "But you are forgiven, I ended up having the greatest night of my life. Cat did too."

"Cat did what?" I questioned feeling out of the loop.

"Why?" Amy demanded stopping at the foot of a flight of stairs, feeling a little hurt about what Chloe said. "Because we left?"

"No," chloe denied before she began her story about the human. "But this is why Cat had a good time."

And like that, video footage of Adrian and I dancing popped up on Chloe's phone.

"Oh, he is so hot," Amy drooled. "Is he your boyfriend."

"No," I shot down at once. "Drin in not my boyfriend."

"'Drin'?" Amy echoed before a sly smile fixed itself on her lips. "Come on Cat."

At the end of that sentence, the dick Alek began to bounce his basketball above Chloe's head who was leaning against the wall. Really?! He knew Chloe was the Uniter yet he was treating her with this much disrespect? If I would have been in my catwoman suit, I would have put him in his place like I did back at Valentina's apartment. Instead I easily caught the ball above Chloe's head mid bounce and glared at the dirty/golden blond haired boy across from Chloe.

"Can't you see that we're having a conversation?" I hissed, feeling my eyes flash gold in irritation. "If you want to play ball so badly, go play in the gym."

With that I threw the basketball behind me without removing my heated gaze from his dark brown eyes. As soon as surprise sparked in them, I knew that the ball had managed to fall perfectly into the trash can down the hall. Damn it all!

"Cat?" Chloe uttered in surprise while Amy stayed silent.

"C'mon guys," I said, never taking my glare from Alek's eyes. "Let's find somewhere else to talk. The neanderthals have taken our spot."

I made sure to whip my braid behind me when I walked away which had Alek's eyes on my back until I was out of sight. Damn him! He just had to make me blow my cover as a normal human, didn't he? That self-centered, egotistical, arrogant bastard.

"Cat, how did you do that?" Amy asked me on our way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I mean you didn't even turn around," Chloe chimed in.

"Just drop it," I growled, my Queen exceeding aura seeping out around me. Amy instantly fell silent and began to shake while Chloe began to fidget. Fuck me in the ass, I sighed in my head while I massaged my temples.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood today and you know how the asshole irks me."

"C'mon Cat," Chloe piped up, placing her hands on my shoulder. "Let's go eat some lunch. I think today's tuna fish day."

* * *

After eating some tuna and drinking some milk, I found myself calming down from my earlier anger. Gone was the worries about Chloe and the human. Gone were the aggravating thoughts of Alek the Jackass. Gone were my concerns about being the Ai sa Bastet. All I was during this time was Caterina King, a normal sophomore and sister to Chloe King. The rest of school passed by in a blissful cloud with me skipping to each class, much to Chloe's, Amy's, and Paul's amusement. Nothing could possibly bring me down from this, I thought as I ventures out of the auditorium. At least that's what I thought. I didn't expect grade A jerk Alek to stop me under a staircase on our way out of theatre class.

"That, was very impressive," he told me with his forearm resting against the wall above my head, his voice dripping with arrogance. Damn my shortness, I cursed in my head. "Maybe you could show me some of your move sometime."

"Really subtle Mr. Hotshot," I sassed up at him. "But I'm not interested."

I tried to push him away so that I could leave, but he only pushed me back to the wall with a hand resting on my abdomen. This simple yet defying act had my golden eyes flashing and a low hiss to pass my lips. I had the highest position in Mai world, besides my mother Bastet herself, and this cocky bastard was trying to challenge me?! Hell no! This ain't gonna fly. Just as my hiss met his ears, something seemed to snap in Alek for he leaned in closer while placing a stronger hold on me so that he could sniff my scent. My hissing then turned into a low growl. How dare he do something so intimate as this! He isn't- My rant was abruptly stopped as soon as I caught his scent. Campfires, spices, and the wild musk of the Mai assaulted my olfactory glands that completely wiped any and all thoughts from my mind. It was like everything that mattered to me was all packed into the lion before me. I have found my zamil, I realized with shock. I am only fifteen and I had found him. My body slowly relaxed against the wall which had Alek letting out a pleased growl.

"You smell...very good," he breathed into my neck, making me shiver unconsciously. The physical reaction I had to him and his voice seemed to snap me out of my dreamland because I again began to get annoyed, I seriously got him as a zamil?! How did this happen?

"Get off me," I ground out in a hiss, meeting his green cat eyes with my own golden ones.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time, Caterina King?" he growled in irritation. Even just him saying my name made a tingle shoot up my spine as my knees wobbled threatening to let my body buckle. Fuck no! I am not letting one measly lion degrade me to a simpering house cat. I have trained for ten long years to become the battle ready lioness demigod of the Mai. Not only did I need to stay in tip top shape for myself, I also need to for Chloe. If I let myself get caught up in him, I wouldn't be able to focus on protecting her. She also need my support and guidance now that she had awakened. But he is your long awaited zamil, my heart argued with my mind. Tears then built up in my eyes at the conflict between my mind and heart.

"Because you are an arrogant jack-," My retort was quickly cut off by Alek's lips claiming mine in a forceful kiss. My eyes widened in shock before I began to struggle underneath him. Please don't do this to me, I pleaded angrily in my head. How am I supposed to hate you like this? As soon as his lips began moving against mine, my resistance all but dissipated. His slightly chapped lips brushed against mine in a mindnumbingly delicious way that had me grabbing the front of his shirt as I melted against him. A rumble came from Alek's chest while the arm that wasn't on the wall dragged me even closer by the small of my back. Warmth seeped into my being as we kissed, bringing me a sense of peace. Is this what it feels like to be with your zamil?

"Alek!" shouted a concerned female voice from behind Alek's back at the staircase. Another growl left Alek at the interruption and he pulled away to look back at the girl. At the loss of his warmth, I felt the giddiness and contentedness flee from me as I came back to my senses. I can't believe I did that, I screamed in my mind while I shook my head to further clear it. I need to get away from him. With unshed burning the corner of my eyes, I shoved Alek away from me and turned my back to him. Leave while you still can, my voice of reason told me. This needs to be as painless as-

"Rina," Alek said, placing his big hand on my shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business Petrov," I spat while I steeled my body and heart against the silent sobs beginning to slightly choke my voice. "Stay away from me."

I could hear the protest that was about to come from him so I abruptly shouldered off his hand then strongly walked down the hallway. There was no further calls for me to come back which tore me up all the more inside.

Chloe waited right by my baby for me and she immediately recognized that something was wrong.

"Cat, what's-,"

"Alek," was all I said as I tried not to break down on the spot. Her eyes hardened and her nostrils flared in anger at the name.

"If you want I can-,"

"It's alright Chlo," I smiled weakly, touched at her sisterly concern. "Can we just hurry over to the store then we can continue?"

"Sure," she agreed at once. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I assured her. She hastily took her helmet and shoved it on while I sling my leg over the side of my baby.

* * *

The familiar and comforting purr of my baby's engine surrounded me as we rode along the streets. I almost forgot about the disastrous confrontation I had with my zamil. The operative word being almost. Like usual I parked across the street from the store and let Chloe hop off first, then I followed her after shutting off the engine and locking my baby behind me. When we entered the store, I saw Lana setting up the open sign. As soon as she saw the both of us, specifically my face, she stopped us.

"What's wrong?" was the first thing past her lips.

"Remember Alek?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah."

"He's the cause of this," Chloe told her while gesturing to me. Well geez, I must look bad if all they have to do is look at me. This time Lana's eyes hardened and her lips thinned before she pointed to the back where we sat our things during work.

"Back. Now."

Silently Chloe dragged me towards the back with Lana hot on our heels.

"Alright, spill. What did the cocky bastard do?"

Both Lana and Chloe turned to me to pressure me into telling them.

"He kissed me," I mumbled under my breath while holding the elbow of one arm with the other snug under my breasts.

"What? Speak louder girl," LAna scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"He kissed me," I spoke louder, this time looking down at the ground.

"How'd that happen?" Chloe pressed on. "Was it because of the basketball thing?"

I nodded at the same time Lana asked about it. While Chloe explained, I tried hard not to play what had happened on repeat in my mind. How could I have said that to my zamil?! I could have just told him about my situation instead of snapping like that.

"Okay, well, how did the kissing incident happen?" Lana asked once Chloe was done with her explanation.

"He cornered me under a staircase after theatre," I began as my gaze unfocused in memory. "He had his forearm on the wall above my head and complimented me on my supposed basketball ball skills. I could easily hear the arrogance in his voice and I remember cursing my shortness. I in turn snapped a retort at him telling him that I wasn't interested. I tried to leave, but he pushed me back against the wall with a hand on my stomach. By then I was getting angry at his attitude. He even commented on how I was giving him a hard time and I made to give him a piece of my mind when he slammed his lips on mine. At first I was shocked because the guy I hate was now kissing me and had taken my first kiss, but because it was my first kiss I got lost in it. It was some girl that called out to Alek that brought me back to my senses so that I could push him away and leave when he put a hand on my shoulder and tried to get me to stay. Needless to say I shrugged off his hand and kept walking out to the parking lot."

Chloe was the first to react by taking me into a hug.

"You like him, don't you?" Lana accused making me flinch.

"I used to," I admitted with a heavy heart.

"Well what happened?"

"He told me he liked me after months of hanging out together then suddenly started ignored me."

"When did this happen?" Lana demanded.

"When we were still in middle school."

"If that boy sets foot in here, I'll kick his ass myself."

"Uh, Lana, he's a minor," Chloe reminded our boss.

"But I appreciate the sentiment Nana," I smiled at her.

"Hey, it's sisters before misters honey. Us sisters gotta stick together."

"That's right Nana."

She gave my shoulder a squeeze that conveyed a silent promise we had for protecting each other.

"Are you okay Cat? Do you need a few more minutes?" Chloe questioned. "'Cause if you need more time-,"

"I'm fine Chlo," I assured her. "I just need to work to get my mind occupied."

"Alright," she relented, though she did not believe me. I blinked to make sure all the tears were gone before I entered the main part of the shop.

"Hey Nana, is all the stocking done?" I called out to our boss who had went to stand behind the counter.

"All but the new arrivals we got yesterday," she threw back while she set up the cash register.

"I'll do it," I offered. Just as I made it over to the new arrivals, I could hear the first notes of Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" hi my sensitive ears.

"Ooh turn that up Nana. I love this song."

"You can hear that?"

"You can't?" Chloe countered, moving her head to the beat. Lana said nothing and put her ipod on the dock. While she did this, I debated on whether I should dance along or not. Hmm, well, why not. I felt the music in my bones as I moved my body to the beat. Maybe Chloe would like to dance with me. When the last "please don't stop the music" played, I began singing.

"It's gettin' late

I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body movin'

Shake the stress away

I wasn't lookin' for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate (Yeah),"

My choice of dance partner changed when I saw none other than Drin enter the store. A large grin lit my face at the sight of him when our eyes met. He took in the silent invitation, shrugging off his leather jacket to reveal a snug fitting black t-shirt to join me in dancing.

"Who knew

That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do

You're makin; stayin' over here impossible

Baby, I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to do, don't,"

By now Drin was right in front of me with a smirking grin on his sculpted lips while I smirked right back up at him.

"Do you know what you started

I just came here to party,"

Drin then came to stand behind me so that we could dance the rest of the song together.

"But now we're rockin' on the dance floor

Actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music,"

As I danced with Drin, I could feel my earlier distress about Alek melt away.

"Baby are you ready 'cause it's gettin' close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin' on the dance floor

Actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music,"

During the little break, Drin and I began to Salsa and continued when I began singing again.

"I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music."

At the last part of the song, Drin dipped me while bringing his face close to mine.

"What brings you here Drin?"

"I came to warn you about The Order," he whispered in my ear. "They've been upping their game. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Drin."

"Who is this Cat?" Lana asked me when Drin pulled me back to my feet.

"This is Adrian Davis. He is one of my best friends. Drin, this is my boss Lana Jacobs and my sister Chloe King."

"You mean your boyfriend," Chloe tried.

Drin and I looked at each other only to break out laughing. Both Lana and Chloe looked at us as if we had lost our heads. Eh, maybe that statement is somewhat true.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Drin chuckled with an arm around my shoulders.

"He bats for the other team Chlo," I explained.

"But if I was straight, I'd definitely snatch her up. It's too bad you're not a guy."

"Sorry I disappoint you Drin," I snorted with an eyeroll. At our little banter, Lana and Chloe couldn't help but smile. It was very hard not to like Drin no matter who you were.

"Do you wanna talk while I register the new stock?" I asked Drin after Lana and Chloe had went back to their tasks.

"Sure. I'll help you."

Just like that the both of us fell into a rhythm.

"So Leo, what's been bothering you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I chuckled.

"Only cause I've known you he most as Leora where you have to wear an emotional mask. If I can notice then, it's obvious now."

I sighed and drooped my shoulders.

"Remember that Alek guy I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"He's Mai."

"Okay?"

"And he's my zamil."

"Wait, what?" he questioned, almost dropping the piece of clothing he was folding.

"Yeah, and he kissed me today."

Drin raised an eyebrow which prompted me to tell him what had happened earlier minus the cut out details.

"I need to meet this Alek," Drin commented to himself before he turned to me. "So, do you still like him?"

"No. Yes. I don't know Drin," I groaned. "It's complicated. I hate him yet everything but my mind wants him."

"That is complicated," Drin agreed. "I don't have any advice to give you besides talking it out."

"You don't always have to have advice for me Drin," I told him with a small smile. "I'm just happy that you let me vent to you."

He gave me a smile of his own as he hip bumped me.

"What are friends for Leo?" he laughed lightly.

"Exactly," I beamed. We then fell into a peaceful silence that was interrupted by my sister trying to flirt. A chuckle escaped me until the scent of a human male met my nose. Are you fucking kidding me?!

"Another human," I sighed under my breath which Drin caught.

"Another?" he echoed in confusion. With another sigh I told him what had happened after we left the club.

"Jesus Christ," Drin breathed under his breath. "Leora-,"

"I know Drin. I fucked up."

He gave me his own sigh as we finished up the last of the new stock.

"You have my number if you need anything Leo. Don't hesitate to call."

"I won't Drin. Love you."

"Love you too Leo."

As per our usual goodbye, when we weren't rushed, I stood on my tiptoes and put my arms around his neck so that I could place a kiss on his cheek. He returned the gesture by hugging me round the waist and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You're welcome back anytime Adrien," Lana called after his retreating figure.

"Thanks Lana," Drin threw over his shoulder. "Keep me posted Leo."

"You know I will."

"It is too bad he's gay," Lana remarked after Drin left, watching his ass. "Look at that hot ass."

I couldn't help but agree while Chloe looked uncomfortable at our topic.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And here is another chapter over and done with. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave an review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ai sa Bastet Ch. 3**

 **Well, I have one new review for this story from a lovely who has left me a review for my other story An Earthbound Angel.**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15: Thank you so much Luna! I am so happy that you are taking an interest in my other stories besides my Kuroshitsuji fanfic. For your continued support of not only one, but two of my stories, I want to say that I love you too. This is the finest example of a lovely's loyalty to their author.**

 **Now that that the magic has been weaved, let's move on to the quote.**

 **"Bastet is a rarity. The Goddess of the moon and of the sun. She represents the duality in all women, docile yet aggressive, nurturing yet ferocious."**

 **-Ophelia Catwoman 2004**

 **Without further ado, here is another chapter Ai sa Bastet!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A few hours later found Chloe and I leaving Varese Vintage to meet up with Amy and Paul for Chloe's birthday dinner. We had just left the store when my sixth sense acted up, my body jumping up on reflex to avoid whatever was going to hit me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chloe doing the same thing. We both landed on the roof of the car behind us while the man on the bike crashed to the ground.

"How did you two get up there?" he asked from his position on the ground.

"Nevermind that," I snapped, my eyes flashing gold for a split second. "Watch where you're going idiot."

I didn't wait for him to say anything as I hopped down, helped Chloe down, and walked over to my baby. When I saw Chloe's still cat hazel green eyes, I had a thought. Maybe I should let Chloe drive. It would do good to hone some of her Mai reflexes.

"Hey chlo, you can drive today," I decided her while I strapped her helmet to the back.

"Really?" she gasped, her eyes wide.

"Sure. I want you to."

She eagerly slipped on the front of my baby and started him up. I climbed on behind her sidesaddle and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You can go as fast as you want Chlo," I told her in her ear. "But keep in mind I'm going to ask you to stop a few block from the restaurant. I want to show you something."

A nod was given before she revved the engine then sped off at a speed only Mai would be comfortable with. I could practically feel the large grin Chloe had as she expertly maneuvered my baby through traffic. In no time at all we pulled up beside an alleyway a few blocks from the Asian restaurant we were meeting our friends.

"What are we stopping here for?" Chloe asked, shutting off my baby and clicking the lock button from the keys.

"You'll see," was all I said as I headed into the alley. "C'mon Chlo."

I could tell that she wanted so badly to question what we were doing again, but she dutifully followed me up the fire escape.

"Now, you remember Catwoman, right?"

"Of course," she answered at once.

"Great. Now you know how she acts when she is Catwoman, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what I want you to do is clear your mind and imagine yourself as Catwoman. We're going to run the rest of the way to the restaurant."

Chloe then closed her eyes and I could feel the change in her. When she opened her eyes, he hazel green cat eyes were bold instead of the faint fleeting color they were before. I could feel my own golden eyes show in response to hers.

"Ready Chlo?"

She gave a nod and then the both of us raced across the rooftops on all fours. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through our veins as we ran, the both of us relishing the feel of the wind against our faces and through our hair.

When we reached the building next to the restaurant, I made Chloe stop so that she could calm down.

"Oh my god," she gasped in awe. |That was so fun! What was that?!"

"Remember the stories I told you about?" I prompted, keeping an eye out for any potential Order members.

"You don't mean-,"

"Chloe," I interrupted sharply. "The air has ears; Wait until we get home. All will be explained then."

Satisfied with the answer, she didn't press anymore and followed me down the fire escape.

"Did it really only take fifteen minutes to get here rather than half an hour?" Chloe questioned in disbelief while looking at the clock on her phone.

"That it did," I confirmed with a large grin.

"Chloe! Cat!" Amy greeted us from the entrance of the restaurant. "Where's your baby Cat?"

"We left it," I told her. "Since it was so nice out, we decided to walk."

"Oh, ok."

Without any more words, we entered the building and were seated as a table close to the serving counter.

"You'll never guess who showed up at the store today," Chloe prompted Amy as we all looked over appetizers. Amy lifted a questioning brow at Chloe's words, but figured it had something to do with me since Chloe motioned to me with her head.

"Was it tall, dark, and handsome as the club last night?"

"It was. His name is Adrian Davis."

"Did he come to visit Cat?"

"Of course."

"I thought you said that he wasn't your boyfriend," Amy teased.

"He's not," I confirmed, choosing takoyaki and steamed pork buns for my appetizers.

"But-,"

"He's gay Amy," Chloe explained.

"But he is **so** hot," Amy pouted.

"That's what Lana said," I commented offhandedly. "He is one of my best friends though."

"I totally have to meet him," Amy smiled. "But I am hurt about the best friend comment."

I only shrugged seeing as how I knew Amy was slightly dramatic and as used to her antics.

"I can't believe Paul ditched us," Chloe grumbled after our waitress took our orders.

"About that," Amy began. "I asked him not to come."

"What? Why?" Chloe demanded.

"Is it because you two finally admitted you like each other and you're dating," I half guessed, my eyes doing a reflexive sweep of the whole restaurant. Almost immediately I caught the scent of an Order member. I took in a deep breath to calm myself as my eyes landed on a black man dressed in all black with Mai claw scars on his face. Damn, what a great day to forget your baby. Out of the corner of my attention, I heard Chloe tell Amy about her flirtation with the human while I strategized in my head. Okay, hopefully he'll leave Amy alone and Chloe and I can take off to the roof tops to home. Because of our Mai speed, we could lose him. As I thought about this, I finished the last of my takoyaki and pork buns.

"Hello," came the heavily accented voice of our waitress. "What would you like today?"

Chloe and Amy placed their orders for some lo mein but I ordered myself some curry rice.

"Cat," Chloe said after our waitress had left.

"Hmm?"

"You just ordered in Korean."

"Did I?" I questioned, not really paying attention when I saw the Order member look at Amy. Okay, new plan. "Hey Amy, can I see your bracelet for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered in confusion as she handed it over. As soon as it was in my hands, I began weaving enchantment over enchantment so that they would protect her and would alert me if any Order members were to attack her. I gave the bracelet back to her and began thinking over a new strategy. May be I could teleport all of us to Amy's home and drop her off. Whether I teleport Chloe and I after could be to decided later. Right when I finalized the plan in my head, Jasmine walked into the restaurant.

"Hi Jasmine," Amy called over with a wave. All Jasmine did was nod in our direction until our eyes met. I could tell she was surprised by the way her eyes widened. Why is she acting like-Oh! She must have been the one who interrupted Alek and I at school. When I thought about the incident again, I felt another pang of grief and regret. Jasmine must have thought that I was human. Well, she knows I'm Mai now.

"That reminds me," Chloe said once she heard that Jasmine was related to Alek. "Guess what happened today?"

"What?" Amy asked, curious about Chloe's sudden change in attitude.

That was all Chloe needed to launch into the story about the incident between Alek and I.

"Cat," Amy whined. "How could you kiss his royal hotness and not tell me?"

"More like his royal jackass," I grumbled, causing my heart more misery.

"Amy," Chloe scolded. "You know Chloe hates Alek."

I inwardly flinched at the word 'hate' and 'Alek' in the same sentence that I would have agreed with before school had ended/

"Right, right," Amy sighed in defeat while our food was placed in front of us. For the rest of the time of our meal, Chloe and Amy talked and ate while I absentmindedly ate and kept an eye on the Order member. When we had finished our meal, I took my bill and Amy took he and Chloe's bill.

"Hey Amym would you mind if we took you home?" I offered with a smile, my eyes pressuring her to say yes.

"Sure," she agreed hesitantly.

"Excellent," I grinned, linking my arms with the girls' so that Chloe was on my right and Amy was on my left. "Let's get going guys!"

They both chuckled at my enthusiasm and allowed me to lead them into an alleyway.

"Cat, what-," Amy didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence because it was at that moment that I teleported us to Amy's house.

"Here we are," I announced happily.

"How did we get here?" Amy questioned at once. "One minute we're in an alley right outside the Chinese place and now we're in front of my house?"

"Shh," I told Amy as I put a protective barrier around the whole property. "I'll fill you in tomorrow night at our house. That I promise you."

Amy looked conflicted but she none the less gave Chloe a hug good night then slipped into the house. Just to be on the safe side, I teleported Chloe and I to our front door. I could still feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins so I quickly pulled out my phone to dial V's number before my rush could die.

"Yes?" she answered on the second ring.

"Chloe awakened and an Order member was trailing us, I think we ditched them, On that note, I need you here to help me explain to Mom and Chloe."

"You're telling Meri?"

"She's my mother. Of course I am. I'm also telling Amy and Paul because I think The Order has their eye on them."

A sigh was her only response as she let the news sink in.

"Alright. I'll be over in ten minutes."

I hung up my phone and walked into the kitchen where I proceeded to plop into a chair once my adrenaline wore off and I was assaulted with a wave of fatigue. This is what I get for extensive spell casting, I thought wryly. I need more practice. As I looked up chloe blew out her candles so that Mom could serve the cake.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Chloe asked after I had tucked into a slice of vanilla cake and a cup of hot chocolate.

"I will when V and Verny gets here," I promised with a sigh. "But before we have that talk, we should get into our pajamas."

I finished my piece of cake and my hot chocolate before I stood on wobbly legs. Both Mom and Chloe were quick to my sides to steady me.

"Cat-," Mom started only to get cut off by me.

"We'll talk about it later," I assured her. "Just meet me in my room in fifteen minutes. V, Verny, and I will explain everything then."

She sighed but she reluctantly nodded as both her and Chloe helped me to my room.

"Will you be alright changing by yourself?" Chloe questioned once they sat me down in one of my armchairs.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just make sure that you both get back here in fifteen minutes."

With that the two left my room for theirs which gave me the opportunity to slip into the closet under my loft bed to dress in a pajama set that consisted of a lack pair of booty shorts that had a golden horned helmet on my left hip and a cropped tank top that had a picture of Tom Hiddleston as Loki on it. As for my hair, I swept it up into a messy bun.

* * *

By then Mom and Chloe had swept into my room after they had let V and Verny in. As soon as V saw how weak I was, she rushed to my side and let her golden magic seep from her fingertips into my skin to get some of my energy back.

"What did you do?" she asked me sternly.

"I had to put protection charms on Amy's bracelet, teleport Amy, Chloe, and I to Amy's house, put a barrier around Amy's house, and teleport Chloe and I home. I didn't want to take a chance with Order members skulking about the city."

She nodded in understanding until Mom had had enough of our secret conversation and the sight of the golden energy coming from V's fingers.

"Alright, Caterina Leora King," Mom said forcefully. "Spill. Now."

"I can explain Meri," V offered once she was done giving me some of her energy. Mom wasn't that pleased with about V talking instead of me, but let V explain when she saw how tired I was even after the energy transfer. "Remember the stories about the Mai?"

"Of course," Mom scoffed hotly. "The stories about the children of the goddess Bastet, but I don't see how that applies to what you have to tell us."

"Everyone in this room apart from you is Mai," Verny told her, coming to her zamil's rescue.

"You have to be joking," Chloe laughed uneasily.

"We're not joking Chloe," I denied firmly when an idea popped into my head to show her our abilities. "Would it be easier to show them?"

V and Verny both nodded so all three of us showed the abilities all of the Mai race had such as the eyes and claws.

"C'mon Chloe," I encouraged her. "Try making your nails extend. Remember the feeling you had when we ran earlier."

She took in a shaky breath at my encouragement, but she did try to make her claws show. Which they did with a soft 'schlikt'. Chloe's eyes widened at the sight while Mom quickly felt behind her so that she could collapse back into my other armchair.

"Do you believe us now?" I asked Chloe softly while placing my hands on her shoulders since she was sitting next to me on the couch I had moved to.

"Yeah," she let out shakily while she retracted her claws.

"There is three other important things you need to know before we're done for the night," I added to both Chloe and our Mom.

"What is it sweetie?" Mom breathed out tiredly.

"I am the Ai sa Bastet of this generation."

Mom's and Chloe's eyes widened at that piece of information.

"Go on," Mom urged.

"Chloe is the Uniter."

This time Chloe groaned and let her head rest against the back of the couch.

"And the last thing?"

"There are Order members after us."

There was no reaction from Chloe who was slowly freaking out next to me while Mom let out a gasp.

"You mean the people who want to kill Mai?"

"I'm afraid that's true," Verny sighed sadly.

"And I've been letting my children leave the house all this time with the possibility that they could be killed?!"

"Of course there is the possibility that we all could die," V said evenly. "But Caterina has been training to fight Order members since she was five. She can take care of any threat against Chloe or herself."

While Mom and V were having this conversation, tears began to gather in Mom's eyes at the thought that she couldn't protect her children. To comfort her, I slowly pulled myself up from the couch and dragged my feet against my carpet to sit on her lap and wrap my arms around her neck.

"It's alright Mamma," I assured her. "We'll all be fine."

Her arms snaked around me to hug me to her chest.

"Of course we will baby," Mom agreed with a watery smile.

"Cat," Chloe said after it had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes, Chlo?"

"Is the story about Mais and humans true?"

My heart grew heavy at her question. I knew she was going to ask this question sooner or later.

"Yes."

"Was Xavier human?"

"Yes."

"And, and I killed him?" she choked out, hugging herself.

"You didn't know Chloe," I told her. "You didn't try to."

"Is Brian human?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't see him anymore."

"There is one thing I can tell you to cheer you up," I offered weakly.

"Cheer me up?" Chloe laughed bitterly. "What could possibly cheer me up?"

"There is a male Mai, a lion, who is made for you out there."

"Your zamil," V smiled while she put her arm around Verny.

"Is Alek your zamil?" Chloe asked bluntly which gave me a start.

"Yes," I admitted with a blush.

"Yet you hate him?" Mom piped up.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Look, we're all tired so why don't we get some sleep?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Mom agreed. "After all you and Chloe have school tomorrow."

"We'll talk about this later Caterina," V promised on her way out of the room.

"I know."

Everyone else then filed out of my room leaving me by myself. I let out a deep sigh before I wormed my way under my blankets and clutched a pillow to my chest. Now that Chloe had brought up the subject of me "hating" Alek, it made me remember why I even ever hated him.

* * *

It had all started when I was in my third year of middle school. It seemed like for every partner project I was assigned, Alek was always my partner. Because we were always working together, he would always be over at my house. It was during these times that we had learned a lot about each other. I even found myself developing a crush on him even though I thought him to be human. I had thought that because I was the Ai sa Bastet that I could change the curse between humans and Mai. As time went on, my heart began to pound and race when he was around and I would become extremely flustered. I began to wonder more about what he liked and disliked. What his face looked like when he was happy, sad, worried, excited, angry, and sleepy. I just wanted to know what made him him. All of these signs I suffered through until one day the both of us were working on a play together when we had both gotten the lead roles. It was during one of our breaks that we had both confessed to liking each other. Unlike his cocky, suave personality he projected now, he was very nervous when we had confessed. His embarrassed face alone was enough to endear him to me more and make my heart almost burst with joy. We both were over the moon at the news until Alek's fourteenth birthday rolled around. As soon as he turned fourteen he stopped paying attention to me and would switch out as my partner when we would get assigned together. He then began to go out with a lot of girls, completely disregarding our confessions to each other. He was what I thought to be a perfect boy. He was sweet and kind, he loved movies like Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter, he liked music like Fall Out Boy and Panic at the Disco, and around me he wasn't afraid to be himself. When he began to ignore me, at first I was sad, depressed, and very hurt. Gradually the sadness and hurt gave way to anger and hate. I couldn't understand how he could say that he liked me then literally the next day pretend like he didn't know I was there. That was how it came to be that I treated and viewed him like a jackass, but now that he was my zamil, I felt very conflicted.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well, there is another chapter for Ai sa Bastet. Tell me what you think of Cat so far and let me know if she seems like a realistic character. On the topic of OCs, there is another OC I want to put in the story as Chloe's zamil. So, I am asking my readers for an OC to fit the bill. Besides the OC being male I have no definite outline for him. Though I would appreciate a celebrity look alike for the character so that it will be easier to reference for the story. Anywhos, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ai sa Bastet Ch. 4**

 **Still on a roll with the production of chapters.**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15: Thank you faithful lovely! I look forward to your reviews! ^.^**

 **"I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you"**  
 **― Julia Hoban, Willow**

 **And so, here is the next chapter.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I awoke and went through my normal routine, even though I still felt groggy from last night, that led down to the kitchen where Mom had breakfast waiting.

"Thanks Mom," I yawned when Chloe slid into her seat across from me to lay her head on the table. All Mom did was hug me.

"Make sure the two of you stay safe, alright?" she worried. "I don't want to come home to either of you bleeding out on the carpet."

"You worry too much Mom," I chuckled, trying to dispel her worries. "But I promise to look out for Chloe."

Before I knew it, Chloe and I were at school. Every passing period Alek would try to pull me aside but I kept one move ahead of him until school was let out. Even though V went and picked up my baby, Chloe and I chose to walk to school today. So, since Amy was coming with us to work, I pulled the both of them after me as soon as I found them. Even going through the motions of work seemed to fly by until Lana was gathering her things to leave.

"Hey Cat, will you close up shop for me?" she asked as she shrugged on her jacket.

"Sure. Just make sure to stay safe Nana."

"You know I do."

Fifteen minutes later found the three of us locking the white gate when we were interrupted by a male voice.

"Closing early?"

We all turned to see the human from the store yesterday who Chloe said was Brian... I think. From his body language, I could tell that he had come to try to get a date with Chloe. Really? Can I not catch a break?

"Yeah," Amy answered quickly for Chloe. "Which means that Chloe is now free."

Chloe looked like a deer caught in the headlight at me when Amy pushed her over to the human to which I answered by shrugging my shoulders. We couldn't make a scene about this with The Order on our tails, so we might as well play along. Amy then began to pull me away throwing, 'Have fun you two!' over her shoulder. Once we were far enough away, I gave her the excuse that I had to be somewhere before I headed up to the rooftops. On my way up, I used magic to switch my skirt for a pair of jean shorts and my blouse for a white tank top under a jean jacket that ended at my sides. My hair went from its rich brown to pure white up into a ponytail and my chocolate brown eyes were replaced by my golden cat orbs. My shoes changed to heeled boots and various weapons littered my legs, the inside of my boots, my hips, and the inside of my jacket. By then I deemed myself battle ready so I slunk up from the fire escape to the building across from the store where I found both Alek and Jasmine watching over Chloe and her "date".

"What brings you two to these pars?" I questioned, making the both of them jump. Seriously? Aren't they both Mai? They should have sensed me from ten feet away.

"Lady Leora," Jasmine hastened to kneel before me.

"Jazzy," I smiled warmly before turning to Alek, "Lion."

Alek frowned while Jasmine began to explain.

"We are watching over the Uniter Lady Leora."

"I believe that is my duty," I said stiffly, a little offended that they thought I couldn't do my job properly.

"We mean no disrespect Lady Leora," Jasmine assured me. "We only wish to aide you and the Uniter."

Seeing as though she meant well, I let the matter drop. The Mai have been waiting for the Uniter for hundreds of years and I am like royalty among the Mai, so I could see why they wanted to help us in any way they could.

"You are forgiven Jazzy."

After hopping from rooftop to rooftop to follow after Chloe, we all settled in comfortably on a rooftop across from the coffee shop that Chloe and the human had stopped at.

"I want you two to stay on your toes," I warned the two Mai lowly. "I already know one Order member is after Chloe."

"Hen why is she on a date with a human?!" Alek hissed.

"Hold your tongue lion," I growled, my hair poofing a bit in warning. "She is one the dae with the human because one of her friends literally pushed her into it. It is better to play along than to raise suspicion."

That was enough to shut him up although my heart did ache slightly for snapping at him. Damn the bond.

"What is with you?" Alek demanded after a few minutes of silence.

"What are you going on about lion?" I rolled my eyes at while I watched Chloe's "date".

"Do you hate men?"

"I love men, thank you very much," I retorted. "My problem lies sorely with you."

"You are maddening lioness!"

"Alek!" Jasmine scolded with wide eyes. "You cannot speak to Lady Leora that way!"

"I suggest you lower your voice lion," I ground out. "Unless you want to tell every Order member in the vicinity that we're here."

In the span of our argument, Chloe seemed to have been spooked by a dog causing her to flee from the scene.

"Dannazione (Damn it)," I cursed under my breath before I launched off on all four limbs. Behind me I could hear Jasmine and Alek rushing to keep up. Wow, I really need to whip them into shape. A few blocks ahead I saw Chloe slip into a Starbucks so I snuck over and entered through the back. When I entered, I made sure to change my hair and eyes back to their original color so that I wouldn't draw attention to myself, well more that it paired with my clothes,

"Chloe," I called out when my hand found purchase on her shoulder. At first she jumped, but then she calmed at my voice.

"Cat."

"Let's go to the bathroom," I suggested when I sensed the Order member coming close. As soon as we entered the women's bathroom I ushered us into the handicap stall and began weaving my magic. I was going to disguise us and get the attention on me. To do that I illusioned myself to look like Chloe while I put a simple concealing spell on her.

"Cat, what's-,"

"There's no time Chloe," I interrupted in a rush. "I want you to meet up with Jasmine and Alek on the roof across the street where they can protect you. I'll take care of the Order member."

"But-,"

"Go Chloe."

And like that she was gone so I slid out of the building and sensed the Order member a couple buildings down. Alright you Order scum, you wanna play? Fine. I'll play. With that thought I shot off like a rocket prompting them to chase me.

* * *

To make sure that I could confront them alone, I led them through a park and up into a stone tower building. This should be enough privacy. I only needed to turn around to face the same black Order member I had seen at the Asian restaurant. Before I kill him, I should get some information from him.

"So, do I get your name?"

"I am your executioner," his smooth, earthy alto voice sounded from around his smirk.

"I wouldn't be too sure," I retorted with a smirk of my own as mu illusion fell leaving me in my own clothes with my gold eyes and white hair.

"You already seem more of a challenge. I will enjoy killing you."

At the same time we launched at each other, throwing punch after kick at each other. After about ten minutes of our sparring, I started up a conversation.

"Any particular reason why you were after Chloe?" I asked while I easily dodged a right hook.

"I don't need any reason to exterminate you freaks," he spat angrily. "Your kind shouldn't even exist."

Okm it seems like he doesn't know about Chloe being the Uniter so I can take care of him quickly. Instead of just sparring like I had been doing, I upped my game and snapped his neck. Well, that was anticlimactic.

"Thank god that's over," I sighed.

"That's what you think," came a growl from my left. My eyes widened slightly at the unexpected addition and the unmistakeable scent of Jackal assaulted my nose. Well fuck.

"What do you want?" I demanded when I felt four more Jackals surround me.

"What do we want?" the Alpha echoed cruelly. "Why we want what The Order does. To put an end ot the Mai. Unless-,"

During this little pause in his speech, I could feel and see the 6'6" bulky dark haired Jackal circle me while his blue eyes boldly raked over my form. Namely my breasts, hips, and ass.

"Unless you consent to by my personal slave. I wouldn't mind breaking a cat."

"I'm flattered, but I'll pass," I sassed, keeping my stance calm even though all of my senses were on high alert. "Does this mean that you've become The Order's lapdogs?"

"We are working for The ORder," he confirmed with a snarl. "But we are not dogs."

"Could have fooled me."

Growls, snarls, and hisses could be heard as we all sized each other up.

"Are you going to call for reinforcements?" the Alpha taunted.

"Hmm, no. I've trained for years to fight. I need no help taking down five mutts."

That seemed to be the trigger needed for the four lower status Jackals to rush at me. Because of my honed reflexes, I was able to weave through each of their attacks simultaneously knocking them all down. Seeing as though I couldn't kill them with my bare hands, I pulled out daggers from my thigh holsters to leap and slash as the offending Jackals. They let out howls of pain that quickly turned into yelps of death after my flung daggers found their targets. A shaky breath left me when I stood back up and dissolved the bodies if the dead without a trace. I really need to hurry up and end this before I ran out of magic energy and was left at the mercy of the flea bag.

"I have to admit, you are a skilled warrior," the Alpha confessed. "That means I chose well. What is your name cat?"

"Why would I tell you that? I don't even know yours."

"It's Michael."

"Leora."

"Ora," he breathed out huskily. "I will so enjoy bending you to my will."

"You keep believing that flea bag."

As soon as the words left my lips, black energy shot at me from Michael's fingertips. I hissed as my hair poofed from the danger he presented and my body sunk into a fighting stance instinctively. My own own golden magic sailed back at him only to hit a black barrier. A full scale, all out battle then ensued between the both of us. How am I going to end this, I growled to myself. I can't hold out forever. It was only a few minutes before I saw my chance in the form of one of the windows. As soon as he was in front of said window, I sent my strongest burst of magic that acted as sharp blades that tore apart his chest and legs which propelled him straight out of the window. Just as he was airborne, a black tendril caught my wrist and pulled me out after him. Curses flew past my lips as we both plummeted to our deaths. Even in his weakened state the Jackal managed to wrap his arms around me that made it impossible to pry off. Fuck, fuck, fuck! The ground rushed up to meet us before I felt myself hit the pavement. Immense pain registered before I was enveloped in darkness.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And yet another chapter of Ai sa Bastet finished. If you have any questions, comments or concerns about characters or the story itself leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ai sa Bastet Ch. 5**

 **On with the next chapter!**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15: Thank you for another review. Please keep them coming!**

 **This time instead of a quote, I'm doing song lyrics.**

 **"Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**  
 **And you let her go**

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
 **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
 **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

 **You see her when you close your eyes**  
 **Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
 **Everything you touch surely dies**

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**  
 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
 **Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
 **Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

 **Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
 **But never to touch and never to keep**  
 **Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep"**

 **-Passenger Let Her Go**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

3rd Person

Jasmine, Alek, and Chloe watched in awe as Cat took down the Order member with ease.

"I never knew she could do that," Chloe breathed in amazement.

"Lady Leora has trained hard ever since she was five years old," Jasmine told her. "She is more than capable of taking down humans."

As soon as the words left her mouth, they all watched the five Jackals appear. Both Alek and Jasmine paled as the sight of so many Jackals surrounding the 5'5" girl.

"But I am not sure about Jackals."

At the mention of the canine race, Chloe also paled. Not that the other two Mai could see. When V had told her about the Mai race, she had also told her about the Jackals. She knew how much damage a Jackal could do to a Mai and now five of them were surrounding her sister.

"Is she going to be alright?" Chloe worried.

"We don't know," Alek ground out as his own worry began to take root. Just like any other Mai Alek was concerned about the safety of the Ai sa Bastet. The three Mai then watched as Cat interacted with the Jackals.

"What do you want?" she demanded, watching them circle her with a calm demeanor.

"What do we want?" smirked a large Jackal who seemed to be in charge. "Why, we want what The Order does. To put an end to the Mai race. Unless-,"

While the Jackal dragged out the word, the Mai watching could see how boldly and lewdly the Jackal's eyes roamed over their important holy figure. A low hiss escaped all of the Mai at the Jackal's actions. "Unless you consent to by my personal slave. I wouldn't mind breaking a cat."

The quiet hisses that had begun from the Jackal's actions turned into full on snarls at his words. Chloe even tried to leave Alek and Jasmine to teach the Jackal a lesson about treating her little sister that way, but was stopped when Jasmine felt her try to get past.

"You have to stay Chloe," Jasmine warned her. "If we were to try to help her, we would get killed. We have to put our faith in Lady Leora and hope she will be alright."

'I'm flattered," Cat retorted, her golden eyes flashing in anger. "But I'll pass. Does this mean that you've become The Order's lapdogs?"

"We are working for The Order," the Jackal snarled. "But we are not dogs."

"Could have fooled me."

Cat and the Jackals then had a standoff that ended in an all out brawl between her and four of the Jackals. All Jasmine, Alek, and Chloe could do was watch as Cat took them out with some difficulty before she made all of the corpses disappear. Chloe wanted to cheer for her sister for her victory but held it in when she saw that there was still the leader left.

"I have to admit, you are a skilled warrior," the Jackal praised. "That means I chose well. What is your name cat?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Cat scoffed which put the Mais on edge. "I don't even know yours."

Cue the groan of disbelief.

"It's Michael."

"Leora."

"Ora," the Jackal rumbled in approval. "I will so enjoy bending you to my will."

"You keep believing that flea bag."

That was all that was needed to be said for the two to start hurling magic at each other.

"I thought magic was rare," Alek voiced out loud.

"It's supposed to be," Jasmine replied. About fifteen minutes of back and forth deuling, the three Mai sat in suspenseful anticipation for their leader to take out the Jackal. It seemed like she had won from the way the Jackal went sailing out the window but gasps of surprise sounded when the Jackal pulled Cat down after him. They could only watch in shock and horror as their bodies made a sick thump on the ground before their red lifesource began to stain the ground. When the blood first began to run from Cat's body, her hair faded back to its rich brown which left plain Caterina King dead beside the Jackal corpse. As soon as Alek saw the dead Cat, he flew down from the rooftop across from the tower to Cat's side. Jasmine and a now visible Chloe on the other hand stood frozen in shock while Alek had managed to scoop her up into his arms.

"Rina," he choked out in anguish. He had finally found his long awaited zamil in his long time crush Cat and now she lay dead in his arms. Tears gathered in Alek's eyes as he clutched Cat's body to his chest.

"I can't breathe lion," she huffed weakly against his chest. Alek's eyes widened in surprise and he pulled back only to look into a pair of pain hazed chocolate brown eyes.

"Rina," he breathed in relief.

"What are you doing lion? Get us out of here before a crowd grows!"

All of this was whispered but the words were shot like arrows into Alek's heart.

"But," he tried only to get cut off with a sigh from Cat.

"Nevermind."

With a blink of an eye Cat teleported them onto the rooftop where JAsmine and Chloe were waiting.

"Cat!" Chloe exclaimed with joy and relief while she launched herself at the girl in Alek's arms.

"We don't have time Chloe," Cat stopped her. "I need both you and Jasmine to put a hand on Alek and I'll teleport us somewhere safe."

Both lionesses were hesitant but followed Cat's order in the end so that they all could disappear into seemingly thin air.

"So that's what you really look like, my darling Ora," Michael chuckled before he dissolved into the shadows.

Cat

As soon as we touched foot in the living room of my house, I weakly pushed away from Alek only to topple onto the floor.

"Rina," Alek tried again only to be shot down like he was before.

"I can take care of myself," I insisted sternly. All of the commotion seemed to have called Mom from the kitchen because she came running into the room.

"Cat!"

By the time she reached me, I had managed to kneel on the ground versus the earlier laying crumpled on the ground.

"I thought I told you to be safe?" she cried into my shoulder while she clutched me to her chest.

"I'm not bleeding out on the carpet," I joked, referring to the comment she had made this morning.

"Caterina Leora," she scolded at once.

"Too soon?"

"What do you think?"

"Could you call V and Verny over?" I requested. "We have to have a talk with them."

She reluctantly let me go and backed up so that I could stand. I took in a deep breath that turned into a groan when I tried to force my body to move.

"Do you need help sweetie?" Mom fussed when she saw I was having trouble.

"I'm fine Mom. I can do this."

With much difficulty from my nearly passed out body, I rose shakily to my feet then dragged myself up the stairs. Despite my insistance that I could take care of myself, Chloe and Jasmine followed me up to my room. I was annoyed at first, but after I thought about it, I was grateful. I would not be able to use magic with how low mine was.

"I'll need your help," I told the girls lowly so no one else would hear.

"What can I do Lady Leora?" Jasmine asked at once.

"Please, Cat is fine," I insisted. "What I need you two to do is recite a spell for me that will replenish my own store of magic."

"But I can't use magic," Chloe denied at once, her eyes widening as her head shook frantically.

"Yes, you can. All you have to do is say the words and imagine my body filling with golden light. That is all there is to it."

Jasmine also looked daunted by the task laid in front of her, but she stepped forward bravely.

"I will try La-Cat."

"Good. To do this I need to lay in a bath of special herbs, but I'll need your help taking off my shoes and my weapons."

Both girls were quick to pull off the said effects then helped fill up my bathtub with warm water and the herbs. I was then carefully lowered into the mixture.

"Alright. Repeat after me. Tajdid aleql. Tajdid alqalbi. Tajdid aljism. Tajdid alrruh. Tajdid fi sabirirt. (Replenish the mind. Replenish the heart. Replenish the body. Replenish the soul. Replenish the spirit.)"

"Tajdid aleql," they began slowly to feel the words on their tongues. "Tajdid alqalbi. Tajdid aljism. Tajdid alrruh. Tajdid fi sabirirt."

As the second repetition came, I could tell they were getting even more confident in themselves which resulted in the bath water glowing around me. A sigh of relief left me when I felt my magic returning to me. I knew the both of them could do it. Not long after their eleventh chant, I heard and felt two new voices join in on the chant and a huge wave of magic flooded through me that had me gasping. It had to be V and Verny who had joined in on the spell. It only took ten minutes after that for my magic store to reach full capacity.

"Thank you," I sighed as I sat up from the water.

"What happened Caterina," V demanded at once.

"I'll tell you after I take a shower," I promised. "That way I can tell everyone at once."

"You have fifteen minutes," she relented before she swept out of the room to head down to the living room with Verny at her side.

"Thank you you two. I can take it from here. I'll meet you down in the living room in

fifteen minutes."

Jasmine gave a nod and made to leave while Chloe gave me a brief hug before she followed Jasmine out. With a sigh I pulled my weary body out of the tub and hopped in a shower where the hot water worked on undoing the knots in my back and neck. I didn't have much time to dwell on any of my thoughts as I hurried through washing my body, drying off, and dressing in a pair of black chibi Deadpool booty shorts and a black tank top that has the quote "Daddy needs to express some rage" across the chest. A quick lotioning of my skin and the plaiting of my hair was done before I hurried down the stairs to the living room where everyone, plus the new addition of Amy waited for me.

"Isn't this a party," I remarked dryly from the doorway. I really did not want to talk about what happened until I get some rest, but it wasn't going to happen. Alek immediately raced to my side and held out his arms as if he was expecting me to fall.

"I'm fine lion," I growled softly. Pain and hurt flared up in his dark brown eyes that brought my own wave of pain in my heart.

"Caterina," V scolded me at once, appalled at my treatment of my zamil.

"So what is this I hear about you falling to your death?" Mom demanded with her dark eyes blazing in anger. Another heavy sigh left me before I filled everyone on what what happened with the Order member and the Jackals. At the mention of the Alpha, V paled.

"You were not trained to go up against any Jackal Alphas," she stated.

"What?!" Mom exploded while I saw the three Mai that had experienced my fight took on a look of pure shock.

"She did that well against something she wasn't trained for?" Jasmine breathed in surprise to herself. "The Ai sa Bastet is truly great."

The tense atmosphere in the room was then shattered by the ringing of my cell phone that rested in my bag on the coffee table. The theme song for Superman played which let me know that Paul was calling.

"Hey Paulie," I greeted as happily as I could in my current state.

"Uh, Cat, there's someone who wants to talk to you," Paul said only to be replaced with different voice.

"Well hello my dear Ora," the Mutt from before breathed over the phone. All of my instincts screamed warnings. How in the hell?! He's supposed to be dead!

"How are you still alive Mutt," I hissed in far disguised with annoyance. Everyone around me tensed at my question and V motioned for me to out the call on speaker.

"You wound me Ora," he sniffed into the phone. "Is that any way to treat your future master?"

There was a low growl from Alek while my temper flared at the comment.

"You will never be my master," I hissed.

"We'll see about that Ora. I want you at the abandoned factory on Rivard in twenty minutes. If you fail to show up, your little friend here won't live to see the next sunrise."

"If you harm an part of him, I swear-,"

"See you in twenty Ora."

I could feel my eyes change to gold as snarls escaped me. How dare that flea bag take Paul hostage! Wait, how did he find out that I had something to do with Paul. Has he been watching me for as long as that dead Order member? Ughh, this is why I tried so hard to keep Caterina King and Leora separate. If I kept the two intertwined, my human friends and family would get hurt because of it.

"What are you going to do Cat?" Chloe asked as I paced around the living room.

"I'm going after him," I decided. "But first I'll have to change."

"I forbid it Caterina," V stated firmly. "You have burnt out your magic reserves twice one day after the other. If you go out there and use more of your magic, you could put yourself in a coma."

"It's a price I'm willing to pay," I said with conviction. "Paul is one of my best friends and I can't leave him to die."

"Cat," Verny tried only to get cut off by me.

"No! I'm going whether you forbid it or not!"

"Then we'll come with you," Jasmine offered me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't ask that of you Jassy," I told her. "You aren't trained to go up against a Jackal."

"I'm going to," Chloe added.

"And so am I," Alek agreed. "If you won't listen to common sense, the least I can do is keep you safe."

My heart warmed at the sentiment behind his words, but the way he said it made my hair stand on end.

"Fine."

They all waited for me downstairs while I rushed up to my room so that I could change into my Catwoman suit along with the makeup.

"No," Alek voiced first when he saw my outfit.

"It's something that I can wear to hide my identity lion. I'm not changing."

In the armchair to my right, I could see that Mom was silently freaking out over all of what was happening. Amy on the other hand was frozen in shock.

"We need eyes and ears on the battlefield," V told me.

"Then let's from the com link," I said while I held my left hand up to V's right. "Chloe, Alek, and Jasmine I want you to connect hands with us and repeat after us. Qum bitawsil 'aeyunina limushahadat 'akthar min 'anta. alaittisal adhanina alttahdhir min khatar (Connect our eyes to watch over you. Connect our ears to warn you of danger)."

"Qum bitawsil 'aeyunina limushahadat 'akthar min 'anta. alaittisal adhanina alttahdhir min khatar," they echoed clearly, V's and my golden magic merging with orange magic from Chloe, red magic from Alek, and indigo magic from Jasmine. Our magic then branched off from us so that four rectangles of color appeared in the wall in the living room with each showing what we saw. A golden one showed what I saw and heard, an orange one for Chloe, a red for Alek, and an indigo for Jasmine. Once that was over, I pulled my hands away to study the screens.

"There. Now we're all set," I declared. "And now we can get going to save Paul."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And done with another chapter. I have nothing to say besides the usual. If you have any questions, comments or concerns about characters or the story itself leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ai sa Bastet Ch. 6**

 **Hello my lovelies! So sorry it took so long to pick this back up.T.T My other stories I have posted and some I have yet to post as well as school have been taking up my time. Anywho, what matters right now is that I writing a new chapter for the story so do not fret. So, let's get on with the magic!**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15: Hello again lovely, it's so good to hear from you again! I thank you for your review and hope to hear more from you in the future.**

 **CasAteDeansPie: Well hello new lovely! Welcome to the family! I thank you for supporting this story and I will keep up writing for this story. ;)**

 **pilialohamauloacashman: Hello new lovely! Thank you so much for your review. I never knew that this story was that well liked. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Okay, now that that is out of the way, on with the quote.**

 **Here's the next chapter of Ai sa Bastet!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Both Jasmine and Alek made to run along the streets, but I pulled Chloe after me up to the roof.

"What are you doing?" Alek asked when he saw where we were heading.

"Going to the roof, what does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted as I swung up easily via the windows and shingles. Jasmine was quick to follow after us which left Alek as the last one to climb up.

"Alright," I began once I saw that everyone was on the roof. "Now that we're up here, let's see how you run. Try to keep up."

I gave them no other warning before I turned on my heel and bounded off on all fours. Chloe was quick to follow behind me on all fours while the other two were still running on two legs.

"We can't go that fast!" Jasmine called up to us while she tried her hardest to follow our pace.

"Yes, you can. Quit thinking that we're any part human. We're Mai, a feline race. Let go of your habit of walking on two legs and embrace your feline side."

Both Jasmine and Alek looked uncertain of my words, but they slowly leaned down so that they rested on four feet instead of two. That instantly boosted their speed so that they were catching up with us. Good, I thought to myself with a smirk. They're catching on. Let's see them try hopping across buildings. I sped up a bit in my running to build up speed before I launched myself over a break in between two buildings across a street. Chloe had slight hesitation but made the jump with me.

"Chloe!" Jasmine yelled at the same time Alek called my name. When Chloe and I landed safely on the other side, we both turned to face the other two.

"Trust your inner Mai," I shouted over towards them. "You two should be able to make the jump. Back up a few feet then run on all fours then jump across."

Uneasiness flickered in their eyes at my words. They had only been pushed to train their combat skills but they had never had been pushed to the limits with their Mai abilities. Wow did they need some training. Reluctantly, they both backed up to the middle of the roof across the street. They looked at each other to strengthen their resolve then turned back to face the gap. Deep breaths were taken to center themselves before they took off running on all fours then launched themselves across the gap without giving the act too much thought. Jasmine landed hard and fell to her knees while Alek fell and rolled until he crashed into me. Luckily I was able to catch myself before I toppled over.

"Are you okay?" I questioned when he let out a groan of pain.

"Yeah," he let out in a groan.

"Then get up. We're losing precious time."

* * *

After that little mishap, the two learned not to question my decisions and simply did what I did. That made it so that we reached the rooftop of the warehouse right across from where the Alpha was keeping Paul.

"Alright you guys," I whispered while I looked over the surrounding area. "Here is how we're going to do this. I'll go in where he can see me, you three will go in through the back and free Paul without making a sound. Under no circumstances are you to show yourself. Make sure to keep your scent downwind so that he can't scent you. Any questions?"

There was only silence so I took that as my answer.

"Good. then let's go."

I silently dropped down from the roof then ran over to the other warehouse entrance.

"They made it through the roof," V told me through the com we had set up.

"Thanks. Keep me posted."

With that I strolled in through the front doors. Just like I suspected, the Mutt was not in plain sight when I walked in. I guess all dogs aren't dumb, I smirked to myself.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," I trailed out while I sauntered over to the center of the warehouse.

"Ora," rang out the Mutt's voice in the empty air. "So nice of you to join us."

"Why don't you come meet me," I suggested, my golden eyes sweeping the rafters and the area around me for the silhouette of his body. Just out of the range of my sight I could see a dark shape emerge from the shadows to my right inwards more to the back of the warehouse. slightly past him, I could see Paul hanging by his arms. Her didn't look to be injured, much to my relief. He only looked **very** shaken up. Thank the gods.

"Are you finally going to let me be your Master?" he grinned, showing off rows of sharp teeth.

"Cat, is that you?" Paul voiced from behind the Mutt, his eyes widening at my appearance.

"Hey Superman," I confirmed with my special nickname for him.

"You are Catwoman," he gasped while his eyes sparkled.

"Paul," I groaned in annoyance. "You do realize that your life in in danger, right?"

"Kinda trying to forget that at the moment."

"Enough of this chatter," growled the Mutt. "Right now I want to place my claim on you, so get your ass over here."

Seeing as how the others were close to Paul to get him free, I slowly inched my way closer to the Mutt. All the while I kept my building growls in lest he try to take it out on Paul and ruin the plan.

"Where is your fight Ora?" he taunted when I was within arms reach. "You seem a lot more docile than back at the tower. Is your friend **that** important to you?"

"One thing you should know about me," I said as he trapped me in his arms. "I am fiercely loyal to my friends."

With one swish of my hand, Paul was freed of the chains and Jasmine and Chloe were quick to teleport themselves and Paul away with some instruction from V. Alek on the other hand decided to stay and his green cat eyes were glaring daggers at the Mutt's arms.

"Let go of my zamil," Alek hissed in distaste while his shoulders flexed to pounce. Damn it Alek, I screamed in my mind, V no doubt doing the same thing through his link. There was a reason I told him to stay in the shadows.

"So he's your mate," the Mutt whispered in my ear which was followed by him sniffing the crook where my neck and shoulder met. A hiss left me at the unpleasant feeling. "But you still smell like a virgin."

A growl left Alek before he launched himself at the Jackal behind me. My eyes widened at the sight as my stomach tied itself in knots. To try to keep them apart, I stomped hard on the Mutt's foot, elbowed him back, then blasted him away with a burst of my golden magic. Alek stopped mid charge when he saw that the Jackal no longer had me trapped in his grip.

"We need to get out of here," I insisted with a rush as I took a hold of Alek's arm. The worry I had for the safety of my zamil clouded my mind so that all I was focused on was getting him back home.

"Rina, look out!" Alek cried out in alarm, moving so that he was in front of me. The presence of the dagger went unnoticed my be until it buried itself in Alek's back with a cry of pain escaping him before he fell forward into me. Then came the sight and smell of blood assaulted my senses that alerted me that my zamil had been injured. Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes as it sank in and a deafening roar exploded from my lips. Without missing a beat, I teleported the both of us back to my room at home and conjured up a table in the middle of the floor. My body then went on autopilot as I removed his shirt, pulled out the dagger, cleaned the wound, then healed it. All through the process there were some cries of pain but at the end, Alek lay sleeping peacefully. When my doctoring was over, I made the table disappear then lay him in my bed and carefully covered him up. I could have lost him tonight, I realized with horror that had my heart clenching painfully. I could have lost my zamil forever without once knowing what it was like to love him. Fresh tears fell down my cheeks at the thought while I took Alek's hand that was closest to me and buried my nose in his wrist so that I was comforted by his scent. He's ok now, I assured myself. You can go and take care of things. He'll be here when you get back. Reluctantly, I parted from my sleeping zamil to take a shower, put on some lotion, and redress in the pajamas I had worn earlier. Almost as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, V was waiting against the wall opposite of the bathroom doorway.

"Caterina Leora King," she scolded as soon as out eyes met/

"I know V, I know," I sighed in defeat. "Did Paul and Amy make it home safely?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Were they debriefed before that on what is going on?"

"Yes."

"How did Mamma take everything?"

"As well as expected."

"That takes a load off my shoulders. If you'll need me, I'm going to stay with Alek in case he needs anything."

"You better settles things with that lion," V advised with some bite to her tone.

"I will," I promised softly, feeling the pain in my heart from how much I had hurt Alek since he learned I was his zamil. All V did was give me a stiff nod before letting me past her to my room.

* * *

When I returned, Alek was still fast asleep, but he looked so peaceful. A sigh of relief left me as I made my way up to my loft bed and settled down on the floor beside the bed. Now that the scare had left me and I was able to be calm, I took in his features that had changed in sleep. His once arrogant facial features were now smoothed out so that he looked like he was the nice and kind boy he used to be with his dark blond lashes resting on his high cheekbones and his lips that were fuller on the bottom than the top that was open slightly to take in and let out even breaths. Above his face was his messy dirty blond hair that was seeping down into his face. My heart rekindled the once gentle affection that I used to hold for him as I reached out to brush his hair out of his face.

"I'm so glad you're alright Alek," I sighed to myself, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Satisfied with my actions, I took his hand that was closest to me and rested my head on my other folded arm. His hand got so big, I mused to myself when I felt tendrils of sleep slowly start to take me under. My eyes were only able to flutter a few more times until they fell shut when I dozed off.

3rd Person

Soft sunlight poured through the curtains that made the whole room turn a light purple color that slowly roused Alek from sleep. His first reaction once he regained most of his consciousness was to bolt upright, but a gentle pressure on one of his hands stopped him. What, he thought to himself while his slightly risen head turned to see what exactly had his hand. To his surprise, Cat was the one who held his hand with her head resting on her arm. Fro a spit second, he feared she was awake and would start yelling at him again, but much to his relief, she was out cold. Where am I, he continued on when he woke up more. All around the room on the walls were posters for different Marvel movies, Supernatural, TMNT, Once Upon a Time, and different Tim Burton films. It seems Rina hasn't changed that much, Alek commented to himself with a soft chuckle. When he saw that her bedroom was almost exactly the same as when he had been there in sixth grade, he turned his attention back to his zamil who was sleeping soundly. Instead of her curly chocolate brown locks being bound in a braid or ponytail, they were free to cascade down her form to what looked to be floor length from her sitting position. Her hair is that long, he asked himself in shock at the fact he hadn't noticed before. Under some hair that was covering her face, Alek could see full black lashes that rested against her cheeks, a small button nose, and full lips. As for her arms, they looked slender and dainty but he knew there was vast amounts of strength in her muscles. The longer he watched her, the more he could see the finer details. For one, her hair had subtle strands of copper, rust, and gold that couldn't be seen unless in the sun and the way her small shoulder rose and fell in her sleep. The simple act of her breathing and seeing her so peaceful was enough for a sort of calm to settle over Alek when he settled back down on the bed. She's so beautiful, he thought to himself until his train of thought was abruptly cut off by him remembering how she had treated him the past few days. What is her problem, he grumbled in his mind to hide his hurt at her cold attitude. I haven't done anything to be treated like this. She's my zamil. We're supposed to be happy with each other. While Alek was lost in thought, Cat began to stir and blink the sleep from her eyes. Slowly she raised her head and gave a large yawn that resembled a cat's.

"Alek," she questioned through her early morning haze, tired chocolate brown eyes finding dark chocolate. "You're awake. I'm so glad."

A look of confusion scrunched up Alek's face which was enough to wake up Cat just a little bit more.

"Why are you acting like you care when the past few days you have treated me like I was the scum of the earth?" Alek ground out as he pushed out the lit up face of his sleepy zamil out of his mind. "If you keep switching like this, I'm going to get whiplash."

"You don't think I care?" Cat echoed in shock.

"With how you've been treating me, no. I'm your zamil Rina."

"I know that. That made your rejection all the more hurtful."

"Rejection. What do you mean rejection?"

Hurt and shock flashed through Cat's eyes and face at his words. Did he-

"How could you forget?" Cat voiced in a low voice that held every ounce of the hurt and pain she had been carrying for four years. Alek wanted to make a sarcastic remark to her words, but stopped himself when he heard the raw emotion she had in her voice.

"No," he answered instead. This seemed to spark a fire in Cat's eyes as she shot to her feet while her hair poofed out in her anger.

"You don't remember how in sixth grade you had a crush on me?! How you had said you liked me and that you wanted to date me?! And then the next day you completely ignore me?! How could you forget that?! Do you know how much that hurt me?!"

"But what about that guy I saw you dancing with?!" Alek lashed out when the brunt of Cat's anger hit him. This only served to make Cat angrier.

"Are you **fucking** serious?!" she gasped in shock. "You're going to bring up Drin?! He's gay for gods' sake!"

That seemed to take all the wind out of Alek's sails.

"What?"

"What's wrong, oh strong Mr. Lion, are you surprised you were wrong?" Cat seethed. "Now answer about why you ignored me."

Alek let out a breath and sat up properly from the position he had bolted up from during the course of his argument with Cat.

"I was coming in my Mai powers," he began lowly. "I knew I couldn't kiss a human, and to my knowledge back then, you were human. I didn't want to risk killing you."

All of Cat's anger and resentment seemed to simmer and then die to be replaced with relief and frustration that brought tears to her eyes. Alek's eyes widened when he saw the tears that fell down Cat's cheeks. Alek had never seen her cry like this and he decided that he didn't like it.

"You, you idiot," she sniffed. Seeing only one way to calm her down, Alek opened his arms and Cat wasted no time throwing herself into them. His arms on instinct move to her hair so that one hand could run through her hair while the other arm wrapped around her waist. A few minutes passed before Cat calmed down enough to talk.

"There's another reason I was so cold to you," she admitted softly.

"What's that?" Alek questioned.

"I wanted to protect you," she told him. "I tried to keep Caterina King and Leora separate so that my loved ones wouldn't be targeted. But now that you announced you're my zamil, the Mutt won't stop until he kills you."

Alek winced at Cat's words.

"Yeah...wasn't my finest moment."

"I agree," Cat sighed. "But I'm glad we got this out and talked about it."

"But what about our relationship?" Alek questioned.

"We can't just hop into one," Cat said. "But I'd like to start out as friends like we were back then and go from there."

"I'd like that," Alek smiled down at his zamil. "Does that mean I get to come over and share your bed any time I want?"

There was a silence between the two as Cat processed his words.

"You may have been stabbed last night, but I will not hesitate to punch you," Cat threatened.

"Oh come one, you love me."

Cat rolled her eyes, scoffed, then pushed him away which caused him to fall back onto the bed.

"I'm glad you're arrogance is in tact. That proves you're healed."

Alek laughed heartily at her words and Cat couldn't help but join in shortly after.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ai sa Bastet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well there we are lovelies. Here is the newest chapter for Ai sa Bastet. I hope that Cat's and Alek's development is believable and not too rushed. If you a question, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic! Hope to hear from you soon.**

 **-White Wolf**


End file.
